


forever isn't long at all (as long as i'm with you)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, SO, This is a star wars au, from bruce's pov, i like to imagine he's about the same age as qui-gon, no one here is the chosen one or anything, they're just all jedi, well not jason but spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Bruce is well aware that he's hardly the definition of a common Jedi.





	forever isn't long at all (as long as i'm with you)

Bruce is well aware that he's hardly the definition of a common Jedi.

His first Masters had been his parents; they came from a species often casually referred to as a 'nesting' species. Biology forced them to mate against the code; they had then had Bruce, an impossible only child when most on their homeworld had veritable litters.

When they died on Coruscant when he was nine, the Council decided he was old and trained enough to have another Master, and Master Alfred Pennyworth stepped in.

Alfred had been his parents' best friend and the most likely choice for who they would have picked themselves to look after their only son. Bruce might never say it, but he is grateful beyond words for his second father.

Only months after his Knighting, Bruce picks an apprentice. Dick is the same age he was when Alfred took him in, but he had come to the Temple as an older child, nearly five, after the death of his parents. Even as Bruce raised him, he could tell that Dick sometimes wondered why he had the Force-why he wasn't able to save his parents from the fall that killed them that night.

After Dick becomes a Knight, elevating Bruce to a Master, Bruce finds Jason in the creche.

Jason had been another late addition to the Temple, like his older brother, but for a vastly different reason. At an estimated three or four years old, Jason had been stumbled upon in the underworld of Coruscant, using the Force to steal food to survive. Even when Bruce takes him in at thirteen, the marks of his early years are evident in his temper and small food hoard. When he dies on a mission, Bruce swears he'll never take another Padawan, grieving in his quarters for months to the disapproval of other Masters.

Although Alfred and Dick try to get him to emerge, the only person that manages is his eventual new apprentice: Tim. Tim appears in his living room one day, apparently having hacked through the door, and announces that he's Bruce's new apprentice. Bruce does his best to dissuade Tim, but eventually agrees, to the cackling of Master Yoda. They don't speak about why Tim had the opportunity to become his apprentice at all when he should have been available too late to even consider Tim.

After a few years of teaching Tim (with the addition of Cassandra, who had an abusive Master and often escaped to their quarters), they fall into a mission that ends in civil war. Bruce manages to get Tim off-planet (ignores his heart breaking at the look on Tim's face as the ship door closes), and throws himself into fighting. He doesn't kill, but if he doesn't fight he'll never make it out.

One long year later, bearded and disgusting, Bruce makes it back to the Temple only to find how things have fallen apart in his absence. Tim is being looked after by Alfred, having originally been taken in by Dick only to be apologetically thrown out when Dick took an apprentice of his own-Bruce's apparent biological son, Damian. Dick had had to fight long and hard to get the Council to accept Damian; they were still reluctant, but they had allowed Dick to perform the ceremony. Alfred had welcomed the companionship of his grandson, especially when the older man took Cassandra as his own Padawan after the Council condemned her abuse.

As he shaves with the bathroom door open so Tim can see him, his third son (so different over only a year) quietly tells him about reports of a Force-sensitive bounty hunter making a name for himself, a description hauntingly familiar to his second boy.

So as Bruce checks his lightsaber in preparation for his new mission, three of his sons and his might-as-well-be daughter sitting around him in the depths of their own prep, he knows that he's not the typical Jedi.

But typical Jedi don't get their apprentices back from the dead, or assigned missions to retrieve them, so he can't say that he's exactly upset about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing. I could expand, but I feel like leaving it here for now. I like to imagine Bruce around Qui-Gon's age, because that makes Alfred Dooku's age and it makes me happy to think of Alfred giving Dooku the smackdown of his life.  
As always, downloads are allowed but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.  
My tumblr is iwillstaywiththemforever.  
Bye guys!  
p.s. gotta say, I didn't think my first ever Star Wars affiliated story would be a Batman crossover.


End file.
